User blog:GFreeman/PAGL - Punisher Airburst Grenade Launcher
Semi-automatic grenade launcher. Airburst ' |unlock = 72 |slot = 2 |price = $3,500,000 |mag = 4 |type = Grenade Launcher |max_ammo = 12 |rate_of_fire = 190 |reload_time = 4.22 / 4.66 seconds |damage = 275 |accuracy = 9 |stability = 30 |concealment = 0 |threat = 505 }} The '''Punisher Airburst Grenade Launcher', or PAGL for short, is a custom primary weapon intended for use by the player crew in PAYDAY 2. It is a prototype heavy military weapon stolen from a high-tech Ordnance R&D facility that somehow have found its way into the hands of the four heisters. Utilizing advanced targeting technology and smart ammunition, it can be used for a plethora of purposes, each one more devastating than the last. Overview The PAGL is a new prototype weapon system currently in development by the military for mass fieldings in the near future, though through underground contacts and inside jobs, a Mysterious Gun Runner have managed to procure the highly advanced launcher for the crew to test it out personally. Being a prototype, it has very few available attachments, most of them being ammo types, so there isn't much to say about modding, though the weapon in itself has a few tactical advantages that the crew can exploit to crush their adversaries. One of the rather obvious feature the PAGL has is the ability to mark the precise area that the user wants grenades to hit. Simply by pressing the "Shout" key while aiming, the targeted area will be marked with a red dot (red highlight if marked at an enemy) and the launched grenades will explode when it reaches that particular distance (i.e. "airburst"), provided it does not come into contact with any surface beforehand. One grenade blast dishes out around points of damage, more than enough to kill all regular enemies and severely damaging those who survives, though be warned that the PAGL shoots and reloads rather slowly, so one should try to master the use of grenades before actively using it as an offensive weapon. Its low ammo capacity and reserve might also pose a hindrance to trigger-happy users, so beware. The weapon system is very heavy, weighing one down even when not equipped, and fires grenades that can deal friendly-fire damage, so using it in a heated firefight is not recommended unless one is adept at controlling the explosions or are firing from a defended position. The PAGL cannot be restocked via ammunition pickups, thus necessitating an Ammo bag. Summary Pros: * Massive damage. * Massive threat rating causes most enemies to immediately dive for cover when the gun is fired * Very high stability * Has an integrated optic system that allows one to rain grenades down on enemies at range/in cover. * Ammo limit is not penalized by type. * Mods are supplied by the dealer by default. * Special ammo types are cheap and provides tactical advantages against all types of enemies in all situations. Cons: * Heavy weight slows the user down significantly while having it in one's loadout. * Limited magazine capacity and low reserve ammo that cannot be refilled via normal pickups. * Very slow reload * Accuracy is abysmal if fired from the hip as grenades travels in an arc. * Virtually unconcealable * Can cause self-and/or-friendly-fire damage if fired at close range. * Tiny selection of mods. * Special ammo types has to be re-purchased after every heist. Tips * Ammo bags are highly recommended to overcome the PAGL's low ammo capacity in sustained shootouts. * Grenades will always fly straight when using the scope, so Accuracy is not a problem unless one tries to hip-fire the weapon at which point the unguided grenades are subjected to the effects of gravity, and falls accordingly to the weight of specific ammo types. * Attaching an Angled Sight may help in arcing grenades into nearby areas. * The Range Finder mod projects the calculated trajectory of your shots and where the grenades will land, so attaching one may prove a lot more tactical and useful compared to the standard Angled Sight. Available modifications Gadgets Ammunition Thermobaric Grenades : Price: - Good for heist. : Damage: - Creates a small AoE damage cloud that drains health by points per second for seconds. : Range: - Only applied when hip-firing. : Accuracy: - Only applied when hip-firing. Thermobaric Grenades or "Fuel-Air" grenades, are essentially damage-boosted variants of the default 25x40mm grenades, offering a greater damage output in confined spaces but grenade arc length and blast radius are slightly decreased, presenting the risk of Danger Close. Extremely lethal when fired in tight spaces. Semtex Grenades : Price: - Good for heist. : Range: - Only applied when hip-firing. : Accuracy: - Only applied when hip-firing. Semtex Grenades are delayed-fuse grenade-sized chunks of Semtex specially loaded into 25x40mm grenade shells. Handy for tagging targets from afar, this ammo type is incredibly useful against groups. Fuse time is seconds. Semtex rounds are also lightweight, thus allowing for greater shot range when hip-fired. Flechette : Price: - Good for heist. : Damage: : Accuracy: - Only applied when hip-firing. Flechettes are fin-stabilized grenades that explodes into multiple titanium fragments in mid-air, effectively creating a rain of projectiles embedding themselves into nearby targets. As Flechette grenades are not designed to explode like conventional 25x40mm rounds, the shot damage rating is severely reduced. AP Slug : Price: - Good for heist. : Damage: : Range: - Only applied when hip-firing. AP Slug rounds are solid projectiles that increase damage, accuracy and maximum range. Slug rounds can penetrate obstacles and shields, but in the latter case will deal only ~25% of their normal damage after piercing. Optimal range is increased by 100%, and the distance between falloff and maximum range is increased by 15%. Incendiary Grenades : Price: - Good for heist. : Damage: - Causes AoE burning damage for hitpoints per second that lasts for seconds. Incendiary Grenades are chemical-filled projectiles that bursts into flames upon impact. The grenade damage is substantially reduced but grants fired projectiles the ability to create a patch of flames around the impact area, dealing damage to whoever treading through the immediate spot. Burning enemies are slowed down by . Highly effective on large groups or slow-moving targets like Bulldozers. Electric Grenades : Price: - Good for heist. : Damage: - No damage. Electric Grenades are special 25x40mm grenades loaded with a small fission battery at the core and filled with conductive fluids. On its own, a single Electric Grenade cannot deal any meaningful amount of damage as it does not explode, rather it creates a small splash of electro-conductive fluid that, upon being treaded on by an enemy, causes them to be electrocuted and fire their weapons wildly akin to a player being tased by a Taser. The stunned enemy will not die, but will fall onto their back after a short while, leaving them vulnerable to other attacks. Wild-shooting enemies can kill each other and potentially civilians, though civilian deaths caused by them are not attributed to the players. Affects special units to a much lesser extent and are virtually useless against Tasers due to obvious reasons. :Note: Flash Grenades : Price: - Good for heist. : Damage: - No damage. Flash Grenades are non-lethal combat suppressant rounds that, while dealing no damage whatsoever, emits a blinding flash upon detonation that stuns anyone who sees it for seconds. Highly effective against large groups in tight spaces and poses no real threat to civilians. Especially devastating when used against Cloakers due to the flash being greatly augmented by their night vision goggles. :Note: Trivia * The PAGL was based on the XM25 CDTE airburst grenade launcher. It is notable for being the first ever small arms weapon to utilize smart ammunition technology. ** As of August 2013, the XM25 have officially entered the low-rate initial production stage, thus removing the "X" designation from its name and renaming the weapon to M25. ** The in-game price of the PAGL is the actual cost of an individual XM25 unit in real-life multiplied by 100. ** "Punisher" is one of the real-life nicknames of the XM25. ** The XM25 is infamous for its weight (14.0 lb unloaded), even heavier than large sniper rifles like the Thanatos .50 cal. Category:Blog posts